game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Conscience
"Conscience" is the voice inside of the protagonist's head, played by Emre Cihangir. His characteristics vary with the protagonist. A common theme among all versions of "Conscience" is that when they are in high-stress situation, "Conscience" will declare his love for the protagonist. Protagonists Fallout For Pimps Thrusty Puss 'Conscience' is the sidekick of Thrusty Puss, there was no explanation of his being. In Fallout 3 For Pimps, 'Conscience' had surprisingly little conscience; he was unaware that stealing was bad and was surprised that it made Thrusty's karma go down. Fap P. Underboob 'Conscience' is the sidekick/buddy to Fap P. Underboob, the main protagonist of the first season of Fallout New Vegas For Pimps. As a result of Fap being shot in the head he could now hear a voice claiming to be his conscience, and so the duo was born. Conscience and Fap are often at odds with each other, exchanging banter and insults. However, when they aren't fighting with each other they team up to effectively insult and demean all those around them. Humongous Nipple 'Conscience' is the sidekick of Mrs. Nipple, from Fallout 4 Pimps, and even had a name, Bruce. In Fallout 4 Pimps, 'Conscience' was another personality of Humongous, who suffered from multiple personality disorder. Mrs. Nipple was able to communicate with her personality and was able to separate it and place it in a robot. Skyrim For Pimps Fün Tits 'Conscience' in the first season was a sidekick of Fun Tits. He often provided a necessary saneness that counteracted Fun's crazy antics. When Fun was obsessed with Astrid, he would get her mind focused and back on the mission. Crotch Guzzler 'Conscience' in Crotch Guzzler's head was a saner version of Crotch. Even he thought that Crotch was too obsessed with skulls. He tried to stop Crotch from helping Fun Tits with any of her girlfriends, but Crotch didn't listen to him. Whenever Crotch would go insane and kill everyone, 'Conscience' would either help him or attempt to calm him. S'oggyballs 'Conscience' was the sidekick of S'oggy Balls in season 5. He attempted to curb S'oggy's drug addiction, but to no avail. Oddly, 'Conscience' in S'oggy's head didn't know everything S'oggy did and S'oggy had to tell him about a lot about Elsewhere and the drug dealers in Skyrim. Cock Nibbler 'Conscience' was the id of Cock Nibbler. 'Conscience' was unable to see anything concerning the Game Society Pimp Gods. Unlike Cock, he was unable to read The Pimple and doubted the existence of the Gods. 'Conscience' was obsessed with sex, girls, and virtually everything that Cock said was a sin based on The Pimple. Enderal For Pimps Juggs Bonerhound Juggs' Conscience is very obsessed with Arby's and talks about it often. See Also Category:Fallout New Vegas For Pimps Category:Fallout For Pimps Category:Companions Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Skyrim For Pimps Category:Fallout 3 For Pimps Category:Fallout 4 Pimps Category:Thrusty Puss Category:Fap P. Underboob Category:Humongous Nipple Category:Crotch Guzzler Category:S'oggyballs Category:Cock Nibbler Category:Fün Tits Category:Enderal For Pimps Category:Characters